


The Fog

by starshynebrite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Annie instead of Mags?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fog

What if Mags hadn’t volunteered for Annie in Catching Fire?

Every camera was on Finnick as Annie Cresta was forced onto the stage, crying so loudly it was impossible to ignore no matter what Finnick did to push it away. This was all Snow’s fault. Every single thing that had happened to both himself and Annie was because of Snow. And he was helpless. He dug his nails into his thighs to keep from going over to Annie or yelling. Now that he had to protect Annie, he had to focus on looking like the Finnick that all the Capitol people adored. Not for himself, but for his Annie. He knew Annie would be able to survive if he died, but if Annie was gone from his life… Finnick would rather die. The only thing that kept him from dying before was that he always had Annie to go back to even after all of the things Snow forced him to do. Annie was his anchor. And if his anchor was gone he would drift away, slowly drowning in the ocean of his guilt.   
~~~  
Finnick stared at Annie, his eyes wide when she agreed to the plan that he was so fervently against. She was going to risk her life for the chance that the precious Mockingjay could live?! He was about to argue, but Annie took his hand and nodded towards Haymitch. “We’re both in,” And Finnick, despite everything, just nodded. If it were between saving Katniss or saving Annie, he wouldn’t think. He would save Annie. 

He watched Haymitch walk away before turning to look at her. “Why did you do that?” he asked, obviously outraged. 

“You know why, Finn.” Annie replied, putting a hand on his cheek. Her eyes were filled with determination. “We have to end these Games once and for all. And we can’t do that alone.”   
~~~  
Finnick wakes to hear Katniss screaming for them to run. He immediately grabs his tridents and looks around wildly, standing in front of Annie’s sleeping body thinking that it was the Careers. But then he saw the fog and immediately picked up Annie, sprinting in the opposite direction, his lungs burning as he dodged the trees, only looking back to make sure Peeta and Katniss were keeping up. 

He stopped for a brief second when Annie yelled at him to let her go, “I can run, Finnick. I’m slowing you down!” She was right of course. The only thing keeping him from stopping was the adrenaline. He pulled Annie, “Run!” he yelled, jumping over logs and running downhill as fast as he possibly could. He slipped and cried out as his grip on Annie’s hand slipped and he tumbled down. He dropped two of his tridents as he rolled downhill, cursing loudly. But he didn’t feel any pain until he heard Annie’s heart wrenching scream. The fog was closing in on them and they weren’t going fast enough. “Annie!” Finnick scrambled towards her, picking her up so she was riding on his back. 

Annie sobbed, “I can’t feel one of my legs,” she whimpered, holding tightly to Finnick. Finnick would’ve kept going if Annie hadn’t spoken again. “Where’s Katniss? We need to go get them!” she turned back to look, squeezing Finnick’s shoulders when she saw Katniss struggling to pick up Peeta. As much as Finnick wanted to keep running, he knew Annie would never forgive him if he left them. Finnick quickly turned and ran towards Katniss, who was trying to hold Peeta. But both of them had been affected by the fog. 

“It’s no good. I’ll have to carry him. Can you take Annie?” Finnick looks at Katniss with desperation. He didn’t want to let go of Annie, but he had to help. They had a deal, even if Katniss and Peeta didn’t know about it. Thankfully, Katniss agrees and before he can change his mind, Annie lets go of him and Finnick picks up Peeta, grunting and running through the vines. 

Finnick bites back a scream as some of the fog catches up to them. His arms start to fidget and he’s doing everything he can to fight it off. He even gives Peeta his trident to hold so he can keep going, but then he sees Katniss and Annie sprawled on the floor. Without a second’s thought, he is by their side and his heart sinks when he hears Katniss’s words. “It’s no use. Can you take them both?” _No. No, Annie. I can’t leave you!_ His eyes fill with tears as he speaks. 

“No. I can’t carry them both. My arms aren’t working,” His voice breaks. Annie’s leg and her two arms fidgeted and then suddenly, Annie was standing. She pulled Finnick towards her and kisses him as if for the last time (no. No! Annie, no!). 

“I’m so sorry, Finn,” she whispered before limping towards the fog and letting out a horrible scream as her body seized. She fell to the ground and Finnick yelled as loudly as he could. He couldn’t move! _You promised, Finnick._ He could hear Annie’s voice in his head and even though all he wanted to do was give up, he knew he couldn’t. He stumbled backwards, making his way towards the water until he couldn’t any longer. He hits the ground and doesn’t bother trying to get up. His arms fidget uncontrollably and everything is on fire and his Annie is gone because of him. 

Annie I can’t do this without you. Annie…. He thought as he passed out, thinking that the fog would get to him within seconds and he could join Annie too.


End file.
